Enemies with Benefits?
by Crystal Lala
Summary: Sakura has been trying to avoid him but he keeps on tagging along. Even up to the extent that he must see her everyday. Sakura begins to give in...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Second story! Please enjoy!**

**I DON'T OWN CSS... :(**

**~Enemies with Benefits?~**

**Kiss for a Jerk**

* * *

It was a sunny weekend with Sakura anxiously waiting for her best friend to arrive to her new house. The doorbell rang and Sakura rushed to open but only to find an annoying jerk.

"What do you want?" Sakura demanded.

"Hello to you too."

"How did you know I live here?" she snapped.

The man stared into her eyes and leaned closer. "What? So I can't visit you?"

"Syaoran…just shut up and go away."

He smirked and leaned even closer until their forehead's touched. "Sure…if you give me a kiss."

Sakura blushed and avoided his eyes. "Whatever…."

On the other hand, Sakura's best friend, Tomoyo, had gotten out of her Hyundai. Tomoyo took off her shades and headed for Sakura's place.

Sakura kept her arms around his neck and gasped for air. Syaoran chuckled and whispered, "So you really wanted it that bad."

"Oh shut up…" Sakura turned away from him and noticed Tomoyo squealing. She immediately stepped away from him.

Syaoran also noticed and grinned, saying, "Well, seems you have company." And he walked away.

Sakura glared at him and yelled, "NEVER COME BACK YOU JERK!"

Tomoyo ran up to her and began screaming, "This is amazing I never thought that you two got together!"

She sighed and brought Tomoyo in. "We aren't dating…calm down…" Sakura grabbed a cup and gulped down water.

Tomoyo was surprised. "Then….you guys are friends with benefits?"

Sakura spit out her water and shouted, "WHAT?! NO…WE AREN'T EVEN FRIENDS!"

"Enemies with benefits?"

"NO! WE DON'T HAVE THAT KIND OF RELATIONSHIP! JUST ENEMIES!"

"Then why did you kiss him? Do you secretly like him?"

"I don't know…How did he even find out where I moved?"

Tomoyo began to move away.

"DID YOU TELL HIM?! YOU DID! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"

While Sakura was freaking out, Tomoyo desperately tried to find another topic to talk about.

"Um…nice place, still pretty empty…"

Sakura sighed and mumbled, "Forget it….I'll find some way to avoid him." She stared directly at Tomoyo with emerald eyes, "Which was why I moved in the first place."

"But its fate that you guys met each other. Don't avoid it," she dramatically said. "I know you have feelings for him."

Sakura walked away to a pile of boxes. "Yeah, yeah, quit the chit-chat and help me out with the stuff."

"Yes ma'am!" Tomoyo said cheerfully.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter coming up soon!**

**-Crystal Lala**

**~FEEDBACK APPRECIATED~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Chapter 2 is here! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSS and Chipotle...**

* * *

**~Enemies with Benefits?~**

**Vice Principle**

After unpacking the boxes, Sakura immediately fell asleep and Tomoyo left. The next day Sakura overslept due to last nights work. She rushed to put on a dark blue V-neck t-shirt, black skinny jeans, then flats and drove to school. When Sakura arrived at the high-school, she got scolded by principal and began her lessons late.

"Wow, it's already lunch. Class dismissed!" announced Sakura.

Her favorite student called out, "Think you can buy me Chipotle?"

She smiled and replied, "Sorry, not this time. My friend brought me lunch."

"It's okay."

Sakura could hear girls gossiping, one said, "Did see him? Was he a teacher? He's a hottie and looks only a few years older than us."

_'New staff? There wasn't any announcement about that.' _

The students began piling out of the classroom towards the cafeteria. Tomoyo came in screaming.

"Sakura! Can you believe it?! Syaoran is the new vice principle!"

"Whoa, calm down. Why would the vice just resign?" asked Sakura. _'She's just joking…Tomoyo just wants to see my reaction….' _

"I don't know…but I can ask some people."

"Let me guess, your boyfriend."

Tomoyo gasped. "How did you know?"

"I can tell, we've known each other forever. And he is the principle…"

"True, and he knows Syaoran."

"Sure…wait….WHAT-?!"

The same annoying yet attractive voice projected from the speakers and interrupted her, "Ms. Kinomoto please report to **me**, **Syaoran**, **the guy you call a jerk**, or the vice principle."

"Dammit…what is he up to?" mumbled Sakura. She smiled at Tomoyo and said, "You should go back, your manager would be worried?"

"Yeah, but Sakura is definitely worth it," Tomoyo said cheerfully.

"Thanks!"

Sakura got up to leave and rushed into the vice principal's office. "Meiling, what is going on? Everyone says there's a new vice, I even heard that idiot's voice—."

Syaoran grinned and said, "-Hello, Ms. Kinomoto."

He was wearing a black suit with a striped red tie, complimenting his brown hair and amber eyes. She would've called him hot but that smirk on his face annoyed the heck out of her.

"So it is you…. Did you kidnap Meiling?"

"No," he walked up to her, "I just said I wanted to see you and both my cousins agreed."

"Eriol and Meiling? That can't be….they're too nice to be related to you."

"Ouch, that hurt. But it's true, they **are** related to me." He reached to feel her hair.

"Wow….this is a Li contaminated school….and you…..don't touch me or my hair!"

"I'm sorry, just couldn't hold back."

"You are…ughhh….a stalker."

He chuckled and said, "Stalker, huh? More like someone who would do anything to have you. Give me your phone."

"What? Of course not!" She placed her hand over her jean pocket. "You wouldn't dare touch my butt."

"I would love to use it as an excuse." He reached to touch the pocket where her phone was. "Also, you should wear more formal clothes. Otherwise I'll just make you take off all your clothes."

Sakura took a step back. "Shut up, you don't get to decide what I wear," she handed him her phone, "Next time don't touch me."

"Can't say I won't." He handed it back, saying, "Here, I put in my number, call me when you miss me."

Sakura glared at him. "I would never miss you."

"Oh really…" He wrapped his arm around her waist and blew gently on her neck. Syaoran then softly brushed his lips against her skin.

Sakura felt sparks inside her. She wanted to push him away but at the same time she didn't. Syaoran suddenly stopped and Sakura pouted without knowing.

Syaoran smirked, "See, you do miss me."

The bell began to ring, lunch had already ended. Syaoran began to walk to the door; he took out his keys, walked out and locked the door. He announced, "I'll be having a visit with your class."

_'What to heck just happened? Wait…that means he's up to something…' _Sakura ran up to the door and began banging on it. "LET ME OUT, YOU JERK! I HAVE A CLASS TO TEACH!"

* * *

**finished with chapter 2! **

**What might happen if the students see something happen between them?... O.O**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Crystal Lala**

**~COMMENTS?~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! (actually this was supposed to be part of Ch. 2...)**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I shall never own CSS...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Enemies with Benefits?~**

** Kitty Cat**

"HELLO, CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?! THERE'S A PEDO THAT MIGHT BE TEACHING MY CLASS WEIRD THINGS! OPEN UP—."

Syaoran's cell started ringing, Sakura was tempted to answer but it would be going into someone's privacy. _'Naah, he doesn't deserve respect….' _Sakura picked up the phone and answered, "Who is it?"

A woman's voice spoke, "Oh, are you Syaoran's girlfriend? Is Syaoran there?"

"Um I'm his co-worker…he isn't here right now. But I can leave a message for you."

"No, it's fine. I rather talk to him in person than talk to a stranger."

_'Wha….what a b****….. no respect…' _ "Okay, then…." Sakura hung up and threw the phone across the room. "What is wrong with that person? Why does she think I'm his girlfriend!?"

"Phone….." Sakura then thought of an idea. She found Syaoran's phone and dialed Meiling's number.

"Hello? Syaoran?"

"Hi Meiling! This is Sakura."

"Whoa Sakura…..did you two do something in that office?"

Her faced flushed and she stammered, "Of course not, he locked me in here. I was wondering if you had a spare key."

"Oh sure. There's a book shelf in the office and near the edge of it, there should be a picture of my cat, look behind it."

Sakura followed her instructions but only saw a picture of herself. "There's no picture of a cat…except for me…."

"Awww, how sweet, Syaoran did that? Well the key should be there."

"Mk, thanks." She hung up, took the key and ripped up the picture of herself. Sakura mumbled, "Sheesh, he **is **a stalker…" Sakura slammed open the door and sprinted towards her classroom. She took a deep breath and shouted into the classroom, "DON'T LISTEN TO ANYTHING HE SAYS!"

Syaoran had his usual smile that bugged her and sat at her desk. She stomped in and spoke through her teeth, "**Get out**!"

"My, , that is not a good behavior to show in front of your students. I might have to stay a little longer to see how you teach."

"THAT'S BULLSH—oot, YOU'RE DOING THIS TO ANNOY **ME**." Sakura grabbed him by the tie and repeated, "**Get out**!"

Syaoran smirked and replied, "Bad language, kitten. How about if you kiss me?"

"I'm not a kitten..." Sakura could hear boys whistling and girls squealing behind her back. _'Damn, that was the worst choice ever…' _

"I think kittens are attracted to ties." He pulled her arm grabbing his tie and kissed her on the nose. "Next time it won't be the nose."

Sakura let go of him, blushed and said quietly, "Class dismissed…"

"What was that?" the class taunted.

She spoke louder, "I said you can go!" And the class began to immediately leave.

"We'll leave you two to yourselves," said her favorite student.

All she could do was grin. "Satoru…"

After the class was empty, Sakura was too embarrassed to look at him. But all he did was pat his lap, inviting her. She reluctantly sat down, facing him. Sakura was attracted to his amber eyes that stared at her. She pulled his tie again and leaned closer. Syaoran wrapped his arms around her waist and smirked like always.

"You know I won't ever leave, right?"

She mumbled, "Stupid…and don't touch my butt."

Satoru shut the door behind him and turned around. The sun shined brightly, giving access for anyone that passed by the vision to see two shadows secretly sharing a scene. He laughed and walked away.

He dialed in a number and said into the phone, "He's dating my teacher."

* * *

**Well that's it for now!**

**Who was the girl on the other side of the phone and who was Satoru talking to?**

**Please keep reading to figure out! (won't be talked about on next chapter...maybe just hints...) **

**Hoped you liked it!**

**-Crystal Lala**

**~FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED!~**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm am VERY sorry that i haven't updated in a while... **

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN CSS except for a few characters coming up later on...**

**Here is chapter 4!**

**Thanks to:**

**Fashion Fairy, skarlethpdd, ** ArtOfWars**, **YingYang13, **and chocolate21356**

* * *

**~Enemies with Benefits?~**

**Violent Kitty and Loyal Dog**

The next day had started with Sakura panicking through the morning and lunch and students spreading rumors about a new couple, until school was already over.

Sakura began to rummage through the drawers of her desk. '_I have to find it…' _

A voice said behind her, "Looking for this?" He held up her phone.

She turned around and glared at the man. "Give it back."

He chuckled and asked, "Aren't you going to demand why I have this."

Her face colored. "I…I already know why…"

"Really?" he said, teasingly. "Tell me then."

"You already know! Stop teasing me!"

Syaoran grinned and announced, "Fine then, I will say it out…..I TOOK YOUR PHONE WHEN WE WERE mmrph—."

Sakura covered his mouth and whispered, "Be quite."

Syaoran her grabbed wrist and began to lick her hand. Sakura tried to ignore it but she didn't like the feeling.

"Ewww, I have your saliva on my hand." She began to wipe her hand on his sleeve.

"But aren't you used to my saliva in your mou—."

"—Just shut it." Sakura began to walk away.

Suddenly arms wrapped around her. "Where are you going?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"You're a kitty, anyone would abduct you. Especially in these clothes," he whispered, seductively, "Any man would stare at you."

"Who said I was walking? Of course I'm driving."

"I'll drive you," he offered.

"No way, I think it's dangerous going anywhere with you. I'm might be kidnapped…."

After thinking for a moment, he said, "Understood then, I won't disturb you." He saluted her good-bye.

Sakura sighed, she walked toward her car and got in.

It took ten minutes to get to her best friend's place. Tomoyo came out with a welcome hug, squeezing the air out of Sakura.

"Tomoyo….," she coughed out.

"Oh, sorry…but I'm just so excited! Eriol has visited with a friend."

"Friend?"

She snickered, "No, he's a friend but your **enemy**…" Tomoyo smiled and skipped into the house.

Sakura went in after her and heard laughter in the living room. She stealthily peeked inside and saw two men and Tomoyo around the pool table. Her assumptions were correct; somehow that guy knew she would come here.

Tomyo noticed Sakura glaring at Syaoran. "Sakura, even though the game is almost over, you're on **Syaoran's** team! Don't worry, he won't **bite**."

Eriol gave her a comforting smiled. "Don't mind Tomoyo. She's in her match making mode."

Sakura slowly walked in and grabbed a pool stick. She walked to Syaoran's side and whispered, "How did you know I would be here?"

"Me? I was invited by Eriol, I didn't know you'd be here."

"Liar….I'm **99.9%** sure that you're stalking me, or you know everything about me."

"I would love to know **everything** about you." He moved his pool stick and "accidently" lifted the back of her shirt with it. "Oh my…kitty, people can easily see your bra."

Sakura frowned and pulled the back of her shirt down.

Eriol spoke out, "Excuse me… get a room." Tomoyo burst out into giggles.

"Shut up," she spat.

Sakura angrily aimed for the striped green ball and hit as hard as she could, which missed the side pocket by a few centimeters.

"Kitty…that isn't polite to say to the principle—."

"—Well he isn't the principle right now." She then kicked him. "And don't call me kitty, or else I'll call you a dog."

"I don't mind at all. I am a very loyal dog…." He whispered in her ear, "kitty."

Tomoyo then signaled to Eriol to leave.

Sakura had hit the last stripe and moved on to the eight ball.

Syaoran stopped her and said, "If I make this shot, no matter what, you'll do as I say for one day."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Make it? Yeah right….I could even do better than you."

"Then show me."

"I'll be glad to, and give me my phone after I hit it in." She smiled and began to aim for the eight ball.

Sakura pulled back the pool stick, but just when the pool stick was millimeters away from the cue ball Syaoran appeared right behind her and bite her ear. Sakura jolted and missed the eight ball.

She shouted, "That's not fair!"

"What's not fair? You shot and missed… your fault." He grinned and shot the eight ball in.

"Okay, let's go to the bedroom." Syaoran picked her up, princess style, and carried her away.

"Whoa, what the heck are you talking about? Let me go!"

He chuckled and replied, "Nope, not going to happen."

"At least give me my phone."

"'At least'… never thought kitty also like dirty things too. You said after you made it in but you didn't, so you don't get your phone."

Sakura pouted and searched for a way out, "This is Tomoyo's room…um…we shouldn't go in it…oh yeah…Where are they?"

Syaoran smirked, "You were so into me that you didn't even notice they already left." They got to the door and he put her down, but cornered her to a wall. "Which means it's just the two of us."

Sakura squirmed around and finally said, "If I hug you, will you let me go?"

"Sure," he stroked her chine, "**And** a kiss."

She rolled her eyes and pushed up on his shoulders. He smirked and closed in. At the last second, Sakura knead him in the unmentionables and ran away.

"Sorry, I have work tomorrow."

Syaoran watched as she ran and sighed. "I'll get you next time." His phone began to ring and he picked it up. "Hello...What do you want? Didn't I say to leave me alone?" He hung up and threw it to the ground.

* * *

**Whoa that was long...**

**That's it for now...but now that I have a little time off, I'll be working more on the next chapter!**

**Is the call from the student, and Syaoran the same person? O.O**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**-Crystal Lala**

**Comments anyone?**


	5. Chapter 5

**honestly...the last chapter wasn't that interesting...sorry -_-**

**it should have been added with this one...**

**I hope the reviewers accept this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS...Clamp does... waaa :'(**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Enemies with Benefits?~**

**Taste of Chocolate**

Last night was awkward for her. After running away from him, Sakura asked for her phone back and then ran away again. She kept on replaying the scenes in her head, it was weird but it made her feel happy.

"Hey, Kinomoto-sensei….are you two dating?" asked Satoru.

Sakura looked up from her book and said, "Hmm? No, why would I?"

"Really? It seems like it. You two are always together." He got up and left, mentioning, "Oh yeah, I heard that the vice didn't come today because he wasn't feeling well. See ya!"

"Bye!" She sighed, today was especially quite, which was a good thing, Syaoran would usually bug her after school but no one was there to annoy her. _'What a boring but quiet day' _

She felt her phone vibrate and picked it up. "What do you want?"

"Order one, come to my place right now." He then hung up.

'_Dammit, and just when I thought today would be peaceful.' _

Sakura hurried over, Syaoran had somehow put his address in her cell which made her suspicious if he had planned this all out. After fifteen minutes, Sakura had arrive, she got out of her car and came to a house. She walked up to the door and knocked on it. No one answered, she then began ringing the doorbell , yelling, "SYAORAN LI, OPEN THE DOOR!"

The door slowly creaked open. "Hmm, oh… hey kitty. You're fast."

He had just come out of the shower, and Sakura could feel the warmth emanating from him.

Sakura stared, blushed and mumbled, "At..At least where something…" '_Half naked guy… what is he up to?' _

"Well excuse me. I was taking a shower because I never expected you to come so early. So anxious to see me? Or is it because you can't stand looking at my abs..."

"No way, I lost the bet yesterday….so…yeah…"

He smiled. '_Too cute…' _"Come on in…"

She followed him in and took out a bottle from her bag. "Here, take it. Your fans were worried and they gave this to me."

"Aww, medicine... how sweet, I'll take it later..."

Sakura placed down the groceries she had brought and went into the kitchen. "I'll make you something to eat, just wait on the couch."

After three times of burning the food, turning on the fire alarm, and spilling, Sakura had finally finished cooking her porridge.

"Are you sure it's edible?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Sakura insisted.

"Then feed me," Syaoran demanded.

"Feed yourself."

He began to whine, "But I don't feel good…"

"Sure…quit whining and be a man."

"Man? My definition of man is stalk Sakura, know every little thing about Sakura and then capture Sakura."

"That is the worst definition I've heard of…"

"Its an order."

She sighed, "Fine…" Sakura took a spoon of porridge, blew on it and fed it to him.

"Mmmm….surprisingly, its good."

She gave a murderous look. "What? Did you expect my cooking to make you to the hospital?"

"No, not at all."

"Good." Sakura plopped down next to Syaoran on the couch.

"Hey…you know…" Suddenly Syaoran was on top of Sakura. "Why did you not think twice that you're in a man's place? I would expect you to be more cautious."

Sakura calmly replied, "Well because you're sick so I don't have to keep my guard up….for now."

"But I never said I was sick. I just don't feel well due to yesterday's scenario."

She then realized what he meant. "Umm…sorry about that…."

The two both sat back up again.

"Hmm? What did you say? I couldn't hear you clearly."

"You heard me clearly! I just apologized!"

"But I never thought Sakura would say that to me."

"Only for today because I'm the one that started this. Oh yeah…" She began to look through he bag. "And some of your other fans told me to give this to you once you weren't sick anymore."

Sakura held out a copper-colored box wrapped around by pink ribbons.

He chuckled, "Are you sure this isn't from you?"

Her face colored. "Of course not…"

"I bet it'll taste more delicious when Sakura feeds it to me."

"Oh…kay…" She took a piece of chocolate and asked, "Do you mind that my fingers touched this—."

Syaoran grabbed her wrist and put the chocolate in her mouth. "You didn't understand what I meant."

"Wha…mmm…sto…Syao...ran...haah.." Sakura gasped for breath.

He licked his lips and smirked. "Yum, milk chocolate, right?"

She glared at him. "What the hell was that for?! I AM NOT A TOOL FOR EATING! AND GET SOME CLOTHES!"

Syaoran began to laugh while Sakura playfully hit him.

* * *

"Tomorrow, this will be your classroom."

"Thank you, Principle. But could you tell me where the vice principle office is?" She placed her hands on his chest.

"You will be given a tour by the student council president tomorrow." He then walked away.

The woman grinned and whispered, "I finally found you Syaoran..."

* * *

**oh my... well anyway...didja like it?! (reviewers please reply)**

**btw. IF you guys didn't notice...Sakura was lying about the fan part...**

**Oh yeah! There are some questions I would like to answer:**

Q: Is it illegal for a principal to date a teacher or is there something bigger going on?

A: No, it isn't illegal...and yes, there is something even BIGGER O.O

Q: Is the person on the phone one of his sisters ?

A: hmm...good guess...maybe... very close...

Q: Where did Tomoyo and Eriol go?

A: I wonder...lovers lane? no...jk... Let's just say they went somewhere to give Sakura and Syaoran some ALONE time

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Crystal Lala**

**~DO YOU ACCEPT THIS CHAPTER? TT .TT (please say yes)~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Sorry, I've been gone for...MANY MONTHS... I apologize **

**Forgive me? :O**

**Disclaimer: I own this story but not CCS**

* * *

**~Enemies with Benefits~**

**-Kitty #2 ?-**

"You guys, it isn't class time yet. Go outside and do something."

"Sorry Sensei." The students then got up and left.

A handsome man wearing the same suit with a chocolate color tie knocked on the door.

"You're not welcomed here."

"Awww, that's harsh," he walked up to her and leaned on the desk, "Shall we continue from last night?"

Sakura looked at him in an annoyed way. "You want me to lecture you again?"

"About what?" asked Syaoran.

"You know…."

"Know what?"

She lightly hit him. "Stop it."

He smiled and said, "Stop what?"

Sakura took a few breaths and tried to calm down. "Ughhh….seriously, you're driving me nuts."

Syaoran chuckled and teased, "Isn't that a good thing?"

She then realized what he was saying and began to panic. "I didn't mean it that way."

"Just tell me."

"Well….ummm….how…to eat….uhh…sweets properly."

"But I did. I ate Sakura little by little."

"That's not what I mean. You shoved that piece of chocolate in—never mind….."

"No, please continue. I would love to listen to your story."

"No thanks."

The bell then rang and Sakura sighed. "Time for you to go."

He shrugged and replied, "Naah, I rather watch you."

"Whatever…"

Students began to pile in greeting both of them.

"Good morning class."

"Good morning Sensei!" replied the students.

"As you can see. We have a guest here to watch u-"

"I am not only here to see Ms. Kinomoto but also discuss something. I have heard rumors about me and the new teacher, Higarashi-sensei. I don't like people gossiping about things that aren't real. I have nothing to do with her…"

Satoru then raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"Why do you call every teacher different from Kinomoto-sensei?"

Syaoran grinned. "Well, it's fun to tease her." He then winked at Sakura.

Her face then turned red. "Shut it."

The whole class laughed and began teasing Sakura.

Just then the door slid open and a pretty woman stepped in. She was like a model. Brown, chocolate hair, hazelnut eyes, she looked perfect. "Sorry to disrupt. Do you know where Li's office is?"

Syaoran stood up and glared at her. "What do you want?"

Her face brightened up and she gave him a bear hug. "Awww, don't be so cold, honey."

Sakura froze on the word "honey".

The room was then filled with whispers.

"Oh sorry. I didn't introduce myself. My name is Higarashi Mitsuki, you can call me Higarishi-sensei, and he's my boyfriend."

Syaoran shrugged her off and glared at her. "She's lying."

"No, I'm not. You even call me your 'kitty'." Mitsuki caught Sakura's eye and she grinned.

He then whispered to Mitsuki. "If you continue doing this I'll have him fire you."

Sakura began to lightly laugh. "You two love birds should go somewhere else. I'm teaching right now."

* * *

**SO DOOOO THEY KNOW EACH OTHER THAT WELL? **

**I'll try to update more in the summer! :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Follow or review please!**

**-Crystal Lala**

**~Comments?~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Did I update soon enough? O.O**

**Um...and for the people who have reviewed, favorited, and followed the story... Thank you very much! I'm glad that there are wonderful people that are reading my story! I really do appreciate it!**

**I have a request...for the ones that are updated to my story or are reading this chapter right now...is it ok if you leave a comment so i know you're still updated? Yes, that's you. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I will never own CCS :(**

* * *

**~Enemies with Benefits?~**

**-Enter the Love Psycho-**

The rest of the day flew by fast and Sakura was still in deep thought. All the students had left the school grounds while teachers stayed back a while.

Sakura walked down the hall to principal's office and slammed open the door. Eriol looked up from his paperwork. "Oh, hey future relative."

Sakura rolled her eyes and said, "Number one, I have a name."

"Number two?"

"Number two, I just want to complain that so called vice principle is annoying both me and the students."

"Well, of course he would."

"Then he should stop. Isn't he dating Higarashi-sensei?"

Eriol stood up and shouted. "What?! He is?"

_'Whoa there….' _Sakura took a few steps back and muttered, "That was a question."

He settled back down. "My bad, I was surprised when you said that. But that can't be. Syaoran finds her annoying."

Just then Syaoran hurried in, looking exhausted. "Eriol, let me hide in here." He turned and noticed Sakura. "Hey honey."

She glared at him and said, "Call your girlfriend that, not me."

"But you will be…soon." He lightly kissed her on the forehead.

A slight shade of red appeared on her cheeks. "It sounds like you're saying that you're dating her."

"'Her'…..oh, you actually believed her?" He patted her on the head and whispered, "So gullible."

A sweet but chilling voice came from the hallway, "Syaoran, where are you?"

"Oh shiz…." He grabbed her hand and pulled her against him.

The door opened, and the lady scanned the room to find Syaoran. But he wasn't in her sight.

"He's not here," mentioned Eriol.

Mitsuki pouted and said, "Oh…" The door closed and she continued shouting his name.

_'Wow, she's a love pysycho...' _thought Sakura. But her situation wasn't the best either. It felt uncomfortable, yet she had no choice but to cuddle in his arms, otherwise both of them would've been seen.

After Eriol was sure she was gone, he motioned for them to come out. "If you're going to do anything in here, I'll video tape it and send it to Tomoyo."

Sakura blushed in his arms.

"Well she wouldn't believe me."

"Hey," Sakura looks up and asks, "Do you know her?"

He smirked and leaned in closer, asking, "Maybe, why do you want to know?"

Sakura turned away and replied, "Just wondering…" She rested her forehead on his chest.

"If you really want to know—"

"—I will **not** give you a kiss."

Syaoran chuckled. "Kitty, I wasn't going to say that." He leaned in and whispered, "You should feed me some of that delicious chocolate."

Sakura's face colored. "You really want die, huh?" she shouted.

Eriol then interrupted, "You guys are too noisy. Go have your romantic moments somewhere else."

"Yes sir." Syaoran saluted, grabbed Sakura and carried her over his shoulders.

"Let me down!" She began kicking and hitting him but he wouldn't budge.

"But I have such a nice view of your—"

"Don't look! Have some manners."

Syaoran stopped and asked, "So you want me to drop you?"

Sakura immediately feel silent and only uttered one word, "No."

"Thought so." He continued walking until they were at his car.

Sakura turned her head and noticed the car. "Now this really feels like I'm being kidnapped."

Syaoran set her down. "There, now do you feel kidnapped?"

"Well because it's you, yes." She turned around and attempted to run away.

"Kitty, don't be so rebellious."

Sakura suddenly remember what the lady had said in class. "Um…Is it true you call her kitty?"

He smiled and taunted, "You seem to be jealous."

"No…"

_'So cute...' _"Isn't it obvious? Just remember this, don't believe anything she says." He tapped her nose. "Okay?"

Sakura sighed and nodded. _'I really don't know much about you…' _

"You want to?" he asked.

"…..did you just…"

"No, you're face just shows your thoughts."

Sakura began slapping her cheeks and shaking her head.

"So do you want to know?"

"…no…"

"Tell me the truth." He then locked his arms around her.

"I won't."

Syaoran laughed, saying, "You're too obvious."

"Sheesh…fine…" Sakura nervously clutched onto him. "…But that doesn't mean you can touch my butt."

"Already did."

She pushed him away from her and began hitting him.

The parking lot only had a few cars left. But the two forgot about a specific someone. The lady watching them asked the person next to her, "You'll help me, right?"

"Maybe…" he said.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Hope you liked it! **

**Please leave a comment so I know you're updated! Thank you! (that mainly goes to followers)**

**-Crystal Lala**

**~Reviews or Comments?~**


	8. Chapter 8

**hello! sorry, for being so late, i was on a little busy trip with some friends...**

**thank you to the people who actually replied to my request! (you know who you are :D)**

**this chapter will be shorter than usual cuz i didn't want to make you impatient**

**Disclaimer: i... will never ever everrrr...own CCS **

**(good remix, right? OO )**

* * *

**~Enemies with Benefits~**

**-Morning "Tomoyo"-**

Night time, the air was humid. Sakura rolled around in her bed and kept on waking up. She groaned and stuffed her face in a pillow.

Hours slowly passed by until she could hear the birds chirping. Sakura ran to the window and yelled, "Shut up, I'm trying to sleep!"

She sat on her bed and sighed. The doorbell rang, Sakura groaned. She got up, sluggishly went down the stairs and opened the door.

"What… isss… it….Tomoyo? It's only morning." she slurred.

"Morning sunshine!"

"Ehh? Tomoyo, your voice changed." Sakura patted the person from shoulders to cheeks. "When did you get this muscular? Did Eriol dump you? Are you working out to get revenge?" Sakura asked.

There came no reply and she continued on, "Whatever….get inside…" Sakura gestured for the guest to sit.

She walked to the fridge and poured some milk. "Here, you need to grow." _'Ah, I'm thirsty..' _ She then picked the glass and took a sip. Sakura could hear the muffled laughing. "Why are you laughing? Do I have something on my face? Wait here, I'll go wash up."

"Whoo, I feel refreshed," she said, after cleaning up. "Why are you here?" She ran down and grabbed the milk. "That's Tomoyo's glass, what did you do to her?!"

The guest snickered, and ended up bursting out in laughter. "That was me the whole time. You're too cute." He leaned in and whispered, "I should do this more often. Then Sakura can touch me—"

"-I don't want to hear the rest."

"But you must know that we just had an indirect kiss."

Sakura scooted away from him, but he just scooted closer.

"You're lucky that was me instead of someone else. They could've pounced on you…..oh, the doorbell. I'll get it!"

"No, I'll get it."

The two raced to the door and not surprisingly he opened the door first.

"Hey, Tomoyo."

"Hi, Syaoran! Is Sakura there?"

He chuckled, "She's a little busy this moment." Syaoran lowered his voice, "Changing…"

Sakura yelled, "No I'm not! Oh, hey Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo gasped. "Did you two just.."

"Yes we did," he said, happily.

"No, we didn't!"

"Congratulations!" she squeeled.

Sakura groaned and elbowed Syaoran.

"What was that for, honey? Did it hurt?" he asked, innocently.

She sighed and shouted, "Do both of you want to die? Cause I can help you with that!"

"As long as its Sakura, I don't care."

Sakura rolled her eyes and kicked him.

Tomoyo then screamed and finished the tape recording.

"Tomoyo, delete that!"

"Never."

* * *

**just a little side story for today :P**

**its the weekend and mitsuki is plotting something...action coming up!**

**thanks for reading!**

**review, favorite or follow **

**(please tell me, by reviewing, that you are still reading)**

**-Crystal Lala-**

**~HELLO? YOU SEE THIS? YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO~**


End file.
